Goliath
Goliath is the main protagonist of the Gargoyles series. He appeared in the 47th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Beast VS Goliath, where he fought against Beast from Marvel Comics. History In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyle warriors led by their leader Goliath formed a partnership with a Scottish kingdom. They would protect the castle from invaders at night, and the humans would protect them during the day since gargoyle's turn to stone at sunrise. Unfortunately, they faced prejudice against the humans due to their beastly appearance, and were betrayed by the humans they swore to protect. Most of Goliath's clan was destroyed, and thoses that survived were placed under a curse that sealed them in stone forever. However, the curse could be broken if the castle was over the clouds. Then one thousand years later in 1994, businessman Xanatos had all the stones and foundation of the castle moved from Scotland and on top of his skyscraper in New York City that poked above the clouds. It worked, and the curse was broken, awakening the gargoyles awoke once more. Goliath was then tasked in leading his clan into the modern day world. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: >6'/>1.82 m *Weight: N/A *Age: 1,066 (66 years experienced) *Birth year: 918 AD *Leader of the Manhattan Clan *Mentored by Hudson *Energized by absorbing solar radiation in stone sleep *Likes Shakespeare & Dostoyevsky Abilities *Gliding *Superhuman strength, speed, agility & durability *Immune to cold & heat *Stone-like skin *Sophisticated intellect *Strength increases when enraged Feats *Caught a blade in his bare hands *Ripped through 2 feet of steel *Survived multiple lightning strikes *Outsmarted Oberon *Survived a direct hit from an anti-air cannon *Punched through ice several feet thick *Survived being shot down by a Messerchmitt warplane Batman Beyond VS Spider- Man 2099 The stone gargoyle which Terry McGinnis is seen perching on bears a strong resemblance to Goliath. Gallery DEATH BATTLE Goliath.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Gargoyles - Goliath turned to stone while its broad daylight.png|Goliath turned to stone while its broad daylight Gargoyles - Goliath waking up from his sleep as the stone starts to crack when the sun goes down.png|Goliath waking up from his sleep as the stone starts to crack when the sun goes down Trivia * Goliath is the first Disney character to appear who was actually made by Disney, with the next one being Scrooge McDuck. *Goliath is the third winner to roar in victory, after Blastoise and Godzilla, and with the next two being Donkey Kong and Doomsday. *Goliath is the first Cartoon character to fight against a Comic Book character, with the next three being Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Ben Tennyson. **He is the first Cartoon character to win against a Comic Book character. *Goliath is the second non-DC character to fight a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, and with the next nine being Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy, Sigma, Widowmaker and The Mask. **He is the first non-DC character to win against a Marvel character, with the next five being Raiden, Android 18, The Shredder, Lucy and The Mask. References * Goliath on Wikipedia * Goliath on the Gargoyles Wiki Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Gargoyle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Old Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Cartoon characters Category:Superheroes